Ordinary World
by Star5674
Summary: Completely AU - Nathan struggles to let go of Haley after their break-up.
1. Chapter 1

FLASHBACK

_"I can't do this anymore..." _

_"What are you talking about? Do what anymore?" Nathan asked casually._

_The two had been sitting on the couch in Nathan's hotel suite. _

_Haley had flown out to visit him and attend a Sonics away game. _

_"This...this long distance, never seeing each other...you're a voice on the phone...before tonight, I hadn't even seen you for two whole months," Haley said. _

_Nathan sat down on the hotel bed, almost in shock. "So...I'm just a voice on the phone to you...after four years together, you can't handle distance for a couple of months?" _

_"Nathan, this has been an ongoing thing. Its not just about a few months...this is our way of life now." _

_"Haley, this is what happens with basketball and my career...we've been making this work..." Nathan was at a loss for words. _

_"I know...and I thought I could handle it...for awhile I could...but I've met someone..." _

Nathan sat up in his bed in a cold sweat. Since that night, he'd been having recurring nightmares of reliving the heartbreak of that conversation. It wasn't enough that it plagued his conscious moments - it was tormenting his subconscious as well. He was coming to the end of the playoffs.

In many ways, he dreaded the end of the season and having time off before practice began. At least throwing himself into basketball had been a great way to avoid the issue. He had been constantly fielding calls from his mom and Lucas and apologizing for not coming back to visit Tree Hill on breaks when he thought he'd run the risk of seeing Haley.

Finally, Nathan dreadfully boarded his plane to head home.

Lucas was waiting for him at the Tree Hill Airport.

The two hugged, "what's up bro? Long time no see!"

"Yeah, man, how are ya?" Nathan asked.

"I'm doing well...you have a nice a flight?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, tiring but decent," Nathan answered and went to retrieve his suitcase.

After he had gotten his luggage, the two headed to Lucas' car.

"Your mom and Karen are going to be so excited to see ya...your mom was pretty ticked that you didn't fly back for Cooper's birthday party."

"I know I'm going to get the third degree about that, but its a long flight," Nathan answered.

Lucas just silently nodding, knowing that Nathan's hesitancy to come home sooner had nothing to do with the long flight.

The two were silent for several moments. Normally, Nathan welcomed quiet. However, this was very out of character for Lucas, especially since they hadn't seen one another in several months. The silence even bordered on awkward.

"Ya know man, you don't have to walk on egg shells around me." Nathan replied.

"Man, I know...I just wasn't going to bring it up if you didn't," Lucas responded.

"I know, but it might as well be talked about in the open...we broke up, its over, that's it," Nathan replied.

"I am sorry man. I know it sucks," Lucas responded.

"Yeah, it just came as such as fucking shock, ya know?" Nathan said, putting on his sunglasses.

Lucas nodded, "I know, women are great at doing that."

"I didn't even have a clue though...not one damn clue. How could I have been so blind not to see signs that she was unhappy?"

"Maybe she didn't really show any signs...maybe it all built up internally and then just all came out at once...Haley analyzes everything to death....and if its any consolation, I had no idea about any of it -- she's been to New York only once to visit and...never mind," Lucas stopped.

"What?" Nathan asked.

"Nah, you'll just get pissed."

"No I won't...Lucas, what were you gonna say?" Nathan asked.

"It's just that whole theory about nice guys finishing last. You're the nice guy. You're the nice guy who buys flowers and expensive dinners...and gets dumped...and yes, I never thought in a million years that I would be sitting here calling you the 'nice guy,' especially when you were a total jackass before you met Haley," Lucas explained.

"Thanks bro, that's real nice," Nathan looked at him.

"Man, I'm not trying to piss you off...its just an unfortunate fact of life that most girls get tired of the nice guy and move on to one who treats them like crap...crap apparently has mystery. It leaves them wanting more and seeking approval...get my drift?"

"What the hell are you, a psychologist? Anyway, isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?" Nathan asked. "I'm not going to be a jerk to get girls to stay with me, that's deranged. Been there done that and don't need to relive it -- just ask Peyton."

Lucas still shuddered at the fact that his current girlfriend was his brother's ex.

"Besides, Haley wasn't like that anyway," Nathan replied.

Lucas shook his head. "Haley is Haley, she's my best friend -- but something happened."

"Distance is what happened," Nathan said.

"She met another guy who for the record, is an ass," Lucas said, immediately wishing he could take back that last statement.

Nathan sat up in his chair, "what did you say? How do you know what her boyfriend is like?"

Lucas squeezed his eyes shut, "dammit! I must have the biggest mouth in this country...."

Nathan just kept looking at him as if to coax him to say more.

"He was in New York, when Haley came to visit me and I sort of had to meet him....I wasn't even going to say anything -- I'm such an ass!"

"No, I'm glad you told me," Nathan said.

Nathan settled back in his seat while Lucas continued the drive to the Scott family home.

As he sat there, Nathan couldn't help but wonder what else his brother might know but not be telling him.


	2. Chapter 2

Nathan and Lucas walked in the front door to the Scott mansion and Nathan dropped his bags near the hall table.

"Hey, my boy's home!" Deb grinned as she jumped up to hug Nathan.

"Hey mom," Nathan said, hugging her back. "How are things going?"

"Good...except I've missed you. I've just been helping Karen with Tric and the cafe, same ol' same ol'," Deb replied.

Karen walked out from the kitchen to say hello.

"The boys are finally home at the same time," Karen smiled as she hugged Nathan.

"So, what's for dinner?" Lucas grinned.

After dinner, Nathan was helping Lucas clean up the kitchen for their moms. The two were silent for several minutes until Nathan spoke up.

"How is she?" Nathan asked quietly.

Lucas continued rinsing a dish in the sink, "I didn't think we were really going to discuss this - you just got back...."

Nathan just looked at Lucas. Lucas read his expression immediately - Nathan didn't want to argue. He just wanted information - and he wasn't going to back down until he got what he wanted.

"She's doing alright I suppose. Like I said, I've only seen her a couple of times here in Tree Hill and once in New York."

"I hope this hasn't affected your friendship," Nathan replied.

"Well, I mean, its certainly complicated things," Lucas replied. "You and I finally reach common ground and become friends and then she breaks up with you...you're my brother, I don't want to see someone cause you pain, much less my best friend -- it's not the easiest thing to handle."

Nathan looked at the sink, "I'm sorry this has affected your friendship with her. You two were friends long before I ever came along," Nathan responded.

"Haley's always been my best friend. We've had rough times in the past, but we'll make it...don't you worry, little brother...I just didn't know it would end up like this...she's not quite the same person," Lucas admitted.

"How do you mean?" Nathan asked.

"It's just strange – I mean, I would have never pegged her as the type – Haley was always too shy to even pursue a guy—"

"—I don't really think I need to hear about this right now," Nathan interrupted him.

"I'm sorry," Lucas said quietly. "I don't think anything happened with this other guy until you had broken up, if that's any consolation."

"—well it's not," Nathan could feel his patience wearing thin.

Lucas remained silent for several minutes.

"How about we hit the ice cream place when we're done here?" Nathan spoke up. "I could use some cake batter ice cream now that I'm on a break from training."

"Okay, sounds good," Lucas smiled.

They finished cleaning up the kitchen and drove to the ice cream shop. It was a locally owned establishment that was so popular with locals it stayed open year round.

Lucas parked the car right in front of the shop and Nathan stepped out of the passenger seat.

Lucas could see in the window of the ice cream shop and immediately turned around. "Uh, hey, let's go someplace else."

"What?" Nathan asked, unaware of what Lucas had seen. "What are you talking about? This is the best place to go."

"Seriously, I want to go someplace else," Lucas said sternly.

Nathan looked at her, "Lucas, don't be a baby- we already agreed to get ice cream and my mom wanted me to pick up a cone for her---"

Luca tried to stop him from proceeding but he got to the front door and saw what Lucas had seen before.

Sitting in a corner table by the window on the side of the ice cream shop, was Haley…and her new boyfriend.


	3. Chapter 3

Nathan froze in his tracks. He had only been in town a few hours, he definitely didn't want to confront Haley, especially when she was with who appeared to be her boyfriend.

"You're right, let's go," Nathan said, walking back toward the car.

Nathan and Lucas sat in the car for several minutes.

Nathan was staring out the window, lost in his thoughts.

"I'm sorry….I didn't know she would be here, I didn't even know she was back in town yet," Lucas said.

"I know, its not your fault - how could you know that she would be there?" Nathan replied. "Want to hit the other ice cream place on 3rd Street?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Sure," Lucas answered.

They drove the short distance to 3rd Street.

They went into the ice cream shop, placed their orders and sat down at a table.

Nathan sat quietly.

"Do you wanna talk?" Lucas spoke up.

"…about?" Nathan asked.

Lucas rolled her eyes. "..you know."

"No, I really don't but thanks," Nathan said.

Lucas sat back, eating his ice cream in silence for a moment. "Well...Peyton should be back in a few days to visit."

Nathan looked up, "oh yeah, that's cool, Luke. How are things going for you two?"

"They're going really well. We try to see each other here and there, when we can. It's tough at times with her being in L.A. and me in New York."

Nathan looked at him, "yeah, I know a thing or two about long distance relationships."

"Peyton's friend is coming along with her too - supposedly she's pretty hot," Lucas said with a glint in his eye.

Nathan laughed, "oh yeah? Are you gonna try to set me up?"

"…only if you want to be set up…I'm done playing matchmaker," Lucas said.

"Ah…well, you never know I guess…" Nathan trailed off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two days later --

"Stacy, this is my brother Nathan," Lucas introduced them.

"Hi Nathan," Stacy said, smiling.

Nathan grinned back, turning on the infamous "Nathan Scott" charm that had been lying dormant, "Hi Stacy."

Lucas had wanted the four of them to get together – so he had arranged for Peyton and Stacy to meet them at the Scott's.

"You giving up matchmaking huh?" Nathan joked as he and Lucas walked into the kitchen, leaving Peyton and Stacy in the living room.

"Apparently, she had heard about you and had wanted to meet you," Lucas replied.

"Ah, so you didn't have anything to do with this?" Nathan smiled.

"No, I really didn't...she had heard from Peyton that you were in town and apparently has seen you play and wanted to meet you. Hey, we'll just hang out and it will be no big deal. If you guys hit it off, great. If you don't, no harm, no foul," Lucas rationalized.

Nathan nodded, "well she is cute."

The four had a good time just hanging out and talking. Nathan and Stacy were engrossed in a conversation about basketball when she happened to look at her watch.

"Oh, Peyton -- we were going to stop by that party...did you still want to go?" Stacy asked.

Peyton nodded, adding to Luke "Brooke is throwing a party at the beach house and wanted to see if we all wanted to stop by...I kind of forgot about it until just now but she'd probably kill me if she found out I was here and didn't at least drop in."

Lucas looked at Nathan who remained skeptical.

"Ah, I don't know -- maybe we'll just hang out here," Lucas said.

Stacy stood up and looked at Nathan, "I think it would be fun if you guys came with us."

Lucas and Peyton looked from Stacy to Nathan and to each other, observing the situation.

"Uh…yeah, maybe we could, ya know, go for a little while, Luke" Nathan replied.

Peyton and Stacy walked with Nathan and Lucas to Lucas' car.

Peyton got in the passenger seat while Nathan and Stacy sat in the back.

"So do you go to a lot of parties for the team?" Stacy asked Nathan once they were settled and on their way to Brooke's.

"Not so much-- not a big party guy," Nathan replied.

Peyton stifled a laugh, "since when is a party with alcohol and attractive women not your thing?"

Nathan shot Peyton a look and rolled his eyes before finally breaking into a grin, "well…."

"I think we could have a lot of fun," Stacy said eyeing Nathan before biting her lip and smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

The party was in full swing by the time Lucas and Nathan arrived. The two walked in the door to see two guys, wearing togas and screaming while smashing beer cans on the foreheads.

Lucas looked at Nathan and tried to stifle his laughter, "let's go get a beer."

The four of them headed to the keg to get a beer when they heard a loud scream from behind them.

"It's P. Sawyer!!!" a screaming Brooke Davis ran through the foyer to hug her friend.

Peyton laughed and returned the hug, "it's good to see you too, Brooke."

"…and she brought 'Broody' and the basketball star with her!" Brooke laughed, hugging Lucas and Nathan.

"Hi Brooke," Nathan laughed.

Lucas hugged Brooke and said Hello and they introduced Brooke to Stacy.

"Well, get yourselves a drink, don't be shy and help yourself! This party is on Victoria!" Brooke laughed, taking another drink. "We have liquor here too if you get tired of beer!"

The four of them got drinks and walked outside to a vacant table set up on the huge porch.

"Let's play some cards," Lucas said.

Nathan laughed, "why do I get the feeling I'm gonna get plastered tonight?"

It was a little known fact that Lucas Scott was a card hustler or at least he could be. Nathan had been amazed at how much money Lucas had managed to take away from the tables in Atlantic City.

Stacy's smile grew even wider as she looked at Nathan, "…I'm sure you're going to have a good night."

Lucas looked from Peyton Stacy to Nathan and could barely contain his laughter. "…got a deck of cards?"

Peyton left for a moment to get cards from Brooke and returned with two bottles of vodka and a bottle of whiskey.

"You rob a liquor store sweetheart?" Lucas eyed the bottles in her hands.

"Courtesy of Brooke," Peyton laughed. "She literally pushed me out of the kitchen with these bottles."

The four began playing #$hole, a card game that ended with Lucas having to take 0 shots, Stacy 4, Peyton 5 and Nathan 3.

"He is good," Stacy leaned in to Nathan, referring to Lucas' card playing.

Nathan nodded, "…yeah he is. He's a shark."

"I bet there are some interesting things you are good at….besides basketball ," Stacy said suggestively.

Nathan smiled and looked down at the ground. Despite fame, success and lots of female attention, Nathan had never quite gotten comfortable with blatant sexual advances or even innuendos from people he barely knew. For the high school version of Nathan Scott, it had been a way of life, but since Haley, everything had been different.

The card playing continued, taking the group through another series of vodka shots.

Halfway through the third round, Nathan began drinking from the whiskey bottle.

All of them (except Lucas) were starting to feel the effects of the liquor.

Peyton and Stacy had disappeared at the end of the card game – Peyton clearly didn't have the tolerance to keep up with the rest of them and she was already over her limit.

Stacy walked back to the table, "I'll be back in a few minutes. I'm helping Peyton – she's pretty messed up."

Lucas jumped up – "I'll help her."

"Nah, it's alright. I think she's a little embarrassed," Stacy replied. She looked at Nathan, " I'll be back though…don't go anywhere"

Nathan nodded, "hey okay….

Before he knew what was happening, Stacy had grabbed him and kissed him before walking away.

Nathan stood there in a drunken haze and continued to drink whiskey.

Lucas hadn't had nearly enough alcohol to even affect his senses.

"…so are you crashing here tonight?"

Nathan looked at him, "…and why would I do that?"

Lucas shrugged, "I thought maybe you and Stacy were going to hook up."

Nathan shrugged, "I don't know man."

"Hey, none of my business," Lucas held up his hands.

Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Well, I'm going to go check on Peyton. Are you cool…come find me if you need a ride?" Lucas said.

"Yeah, man, I'm fine," Nathan said, knowing it didn't sound very convincing. He had had about 14 shots and half the whiskey bottle by now.

"Call me if you need anything…don't be stupid...have a good time...enjoy your night."

Nathan nodded as Lucas walked back into the house. A few moments later, Nathan decided to abandon the porch and go back in the house again as well. As soon as he had set foot in the house, Nathan stopped in his tracks. Even in his drunken state, he immediately noticed the girl standing by the couch in the common area talking to a girl and a guy.

Under normal circumstances, his first notion would be to turn and avoid, as he had done at the ice cream shop a couple of days prior. This time, maybe it was the mixture of alcohol, anger and a need for closure that made him go to her.

~~~~

"So, is this who you left me for?" Nathan slurred his words.

Haley looked at him in surprise, "Nathan! What are you doing here?"

"Well, this really cute girl invited me to this party and so I thought, 'hey, I should go out and meet some girls...after all, I am a single guy! What are you doing here?" Nathan half yelled, stumbling.

"Well, Brooke invited me and I hadn't seen her for a while…" Haley replied.

"Wow…I saw Brooke a while ago, but she conveniently forgot to tell me that you were going to be here –may have changed my mind about coming here!" Nathan raised his voice again, clearly showing how drunk he was.

"Nathan, stop, please," Haley said looking around to see that he'd caught the attention of just about everyone in the room.

"Why? Ya know, I started playing ball right outta high school - never had the college experience...so I'm doing it now!" Nathan grinned and took a swig from the whiskey bottle he had been holding.

Haley sighed, looking very sad, "I think you've had enough."

"Well, I don't really give a sh*& what you think! What happens to me, what I do with my life, its none of your business! Not anymore!" Nathan yelled, catching the attention of the last two people who hadn't yet noticed the situation.

"Let's step outside," Haley said grabbing him by the sleeve and leading him outside.

Nathan walked with her outside but shoved her arm off his sleeve as soon as they had walked to the yard, "get off me! Don't touch me!"

Haley stepped back in shock. She had never seen him like this before.

"You need to go home and sober up," Haley said.

"Nah, that's very overrated," Nathan said, looking her square in the eye. "That one girl in there, Stacy- Peyton's friend…. she's pretty hot. It's been awhile since I've been with a blonde...." he continued to speak, watching for her reaction. "She'd probably like that, don't ya think? She could tell her friends she had sex with an NBA All Star."

Haley shook her head and narrowed her eyes, "why are you saying this shit? This isn't who you are."

"Well, maybe I've changed...or maybe I never really did change…maybe I just did a good job of fooling you...how do you know I didn't cheat on you when we were together?"

Nathan knew he was being a jerk, but at the moment, he was too angry and too drunk to care.

Haley's jaw dropped, "Why are you trying so hard to hurt me?"

"...because you hurt me," Nathan said, taking a step back. "..you hurt me more than I thought I could ever be hurt by anyone....and you should know how it feels!"

Tears were flowing freely from her eyes. "I never meant for any of this to happen....but you need to know something....I never cheated on you."

"What the hell difference does that make now?" Nathan yelled, but even as he denied it, his heart was overwhelmed with a sense of relief to hear her admission.

"It makes a lot of difference to me!" Haley said. "...but ya know what? maybe you're right! Maybe I don't know the real you, after all, you are a big basketball player now, right?! Maybe you had an elaborate plan to pretend to be this nice guy when all along you're just this shallow, devious shell of a person!"

At that moment, Nathan could feel the blood rush from his face. He was going to be sick.

He ran behind some bushes and began to hurl.

Haley stood in place, shutting her eyes.

After a moment, Nathan stopped gagging and stumbled back over to the yard near Haley.

"Come on," Haley said quietly.

"What? Where are we going?"

"We're leaving," Haley grabbed his sleeve and began to pull him away from the party.

~~~~

Nathan and Haley walked the four blocks to an apartment in silence. Haley opened the front door and turned on the light. "Brooke is letting me stay here with her. I doubt she'll make it home from the beach party. Go and lay down on the couch," she directed.

Nathan laid down on the couch, trying to keep the ceiling from swirling above him. Haley returned a few minutes later with a glass of water, a wet washcloth, a blanket and pillow. "Just lay down and rest. Take these," she said handing him two aspirin.

"Why are you doing this?" Nathan asked.

"...doing what?" Haley asked.

"...being so nice to me?" Nathan replied.

"...because I care about you," Haley answered.

"...why, Hales? Why did this happen to us?" Nathan said grabbing her wrist.

"We shouldn't talk about this now," Haley said trying to get up from the couch but Nathan stopped her.

"No. I want to talk about this now...while I still have the nerve to talk about it...I loved you. I wanted to marry you...why did you have to leave me?"

Haley's eyes welled up with tears for the second time. "I did what I felt was right. I needed to. I couldn't handle everything. I needed someone who was going to be here for me. I met Chris when we working on music together. Things just happened...and I developed feelings for him. Like I said, I never cheated on you...I wanted to end things before anything actually happened with him."

Nathan shut his eyes, "where is he?"

"He's in California –he was here a couple of days ago, but he's gone now," Haley responded.

"Listen, I'm sorry about the things I said to you," Nathan said. "I was trying to hurt you..."

Haley nodded, "people say and do a lot of things drunk that they wouldn't normally do sober."

"...but you're right, I'm not a one night stand kind of guy…at least not anymore…not since before you and I got together…and I never cheated on you, you can always know that."

The two looked at each for several moments until Haley broke the connection.

"Well, I'm going to bed. Goodnight Nathan," Haley said as she got up from the couch.

"Good night," he replied, putting the cold washcloth on his forehead.

Haley shut off the light and went into the guest bedroom. He could hear her moving around and then silence fell over the apartment.

Haley was drifting off to sleep when she felt a hand caress her shoulder.

She turned over to see Nathan sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Nathan, what are you doing?"

"Shhh," Nathan pulled her to him and kissed her.

With a force that even surprised her, she returned the kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Nathan rolled over and rubbed his eyes. He was completely disoriented and had a massive headache. He looked over to see Haley's sleeping form beside him and the memory of last night came rushing back to him.

Haley stirred and looked at him. The expression on her face was completely unreadable.

"Good morning," Nathan said awkwardly.

"Good morning," Haley said quietly.

Nathan sat up on the edge of the bed and put his head in his hands. He knew that they had complicated their situation tenfold last night.

"Are you okay?" Haley asked quietly.

"Uh...yeah, I guess. Are you?" Nathan asked, peering over his shoulder.

"I think so," was all she could think to say.

"Listen, I'm sorry if I kind of took advantage of you last night...," Nathan said.

Haley sat up, taken aback, "you didn't take advantage of me, I wasn't even the one who was drunk....

"I'm sure this sort of thing happens with people a lot...ya know, relapses," Nathan said awkwardly.

The two sat there for several moments in an uncomfortable silence.

Nathan reached down to pull his shirt over his head, "I better be going. I am supposed to meet Lucas."

Haley nodded weakly.

Nathan jumped up to walk away and turned to look at her.

"We'll talk about this later, alright?"

Again, Haley nodded weakly. Nathan turned around to say something else but the look on Haley's face stopped him -- he could see a look of guilt and regret and it broke his heart.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You did what?!" Lucas chastised him.

"Would you keep your voice down? I don't think everyone needs to know about this," Nathan replied looking around the diner.

The two had met for lunch and were discussing the previous night's activities.

"Dude...you have gone to a whole new level of sad," Lucas said.

Nathan rolled his eyes, "what the hell does that mean?"

"I mean...you've managed to let yourself get sucked back in again!" Lucas exclaimed.

Nathan just looked at him, silent.

"Haley ends things with you to be with another guy and one night when you get drunk, you have to make yourself totally available to her!" Lucas continued.

"I never said it wasn't a mistake," Nathan said firmly, now really aggravated that Lucas was making such a big deal about this…and before you go judging me, you do realize the girl in question is your best friend, right?" Lucas remained silent while Nathan continued, "…and what makes you think this makes me look so weak? Other guys hook up with exes just for the hell of it...I used to do it all the time."

"Oh eww, please spare me the details, I like to forget you and Peyton ever exchanged glances much less anything else," Lucas winced. "so…yeah, 'other guys' hook up with exes... but not you, at least not anymore," Lucas said. "Haley knows you're not like that now. She knows she still has you."

"Wow, way to make your best friend sound like a barracuda," Nathan commented.

Lucas sighed, "...Haley is my best friend. She'll always be my best friend. Do I agree with how either of you have handled this whole thing? No, not really – but I know, you're just doing the best you can…I can't say that I wouldn't have the same issues if put in a similar situation."

"So what should I do now?" Nathan asked after a few moments of silence.

"...I'd just let things play out - after all, where was Keller when all of this was going on?" Lucas said.

"Who?" Nathan asked.

"The boyfriend A.K.A. jackass," Lucas replied to which Nathan laughed.

"Out of town," Nathan replied.

Lucas shook his head, "but whatever you do, don't cave again…just talk to her and see if you guys can talk things out and see where you stand."

"Yeah, talking hasn't always my strongest suit – and what does she see in that guy anyway?" Nathan asked.

Lucas got up and hit Nathan's shoulder, "Keller is a jackass but then again, back in the day, so were you."

Nathan shook his head and laughed to himself. Whatever happened, he knew it would be difficult to go back to the way things were when he didn't have Haley James in his life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Three Days Later

Nathan was pulling into the lot by the Rivercourt when his cell phone rang.

He could see that it was Haley calling him.

He clicked it off so the call would go to his voicemail.

He walked over to the court where Lucas was shooting around with Junk, Fergie and Skills.

"Well if it ain't the big time Sonic superstar in the house!" Skills called out and slapped a high five to Nathan.

"What's up Skills? It's good to see ya, hey guys," Nathan called to the others who returned their hellos.

"Yeah, we didn't get to see you at B. Davis' little beach shindig but I heard you were otherwise detained," Skills said knowingly.

Nathan cut his eyes at Lucas.

"Hey! I didn't say a word. Apparently, Haley made the mistake of saying something to Brooke when she got back to the apartment," Lucas replied in his own defense.

"Well forget whatever you heard," Nathan said, shooting the basketball and watching it sink through the hoop.

"All net – nice to have you back," Skills grinned, throwing the basketball back to Nathan.

~~

The guys played a game of two – on – two until they decided it was time to quit for the evening.

Lucas and Nathan began walking to the benches by the court to pick up their water as they said goodbye to the other guys.

Once they were alone, Lucas spoke up.

"I spent some time with Hales last night," he said.

Nathan tried to act non-chalant about this fact, "Oh yeah? Is she doing alright?"

"She's kind of messed up man, she actually broke down and told me what happened, not realizing I already knew…she said you haven't spoken to her since," Lucas said in a grim tone.

"I can't believe this," Nathan said aloud. "...you practically puke the second I've ever said anything about Haley in a non-friendly way and then she comes and talks to you about our sex life?! You've gotta be kidding me!"

"Listen, its not exactly something I wanted to hear about...she needed a friend...but what is this about you not talking to her since? Way to make her feel used, Nate," Lucas said.

Nathan closed his eyes -- "I really don't need this from you, Lucas. You were all on my case about not losing any ground and 'not caving' and all of that macho bull&^%. Now, you're ticked that I haven't run to fall at her feet. What do you want from me?"

"Why are you being such a jerk?" Lucas asked. "You know that I was telling you not to run back there and jump back in bed with her…but I never said to pretend that she doesn't exist! You slept with the girl and now you won't speak to her...why would you do that?"

"...because I didn't think she would want to speak to me!"

"She said she's been trying to call you."

Nathan leaned back against the bench and looked up at the sky, "I really really don't want to have to deal with this right now."

"Well tough shit, Nathan," Lucas snapped. "You got yourself into this...you hooked up with her and now you need to face it…and as her best friend, I can't let you treat her this way."

Nathan shook his head - what a complicated mess, he was a complicated mess.

"Talk to her, and do it soon," Lucas said and got up to walk over to his car.

Nathan remained there for a few moments. He knew he couldn't let the discomfort of this get in the way...he needed to handle the situation.

He grabbed his cell phone from the counter and hit the speed dial.

Within seconds, there was an answer.

"Haley? Can we meet up? I think we need to talk...."


	6. Chapter 6

Nathan pulled into a parking space at the riverfront park. He and Haley had agreed to meet there to talk. Nathan could see he was the first to arrive and sat in his car for a moment, collecting his thoughts.

He looked around and memories washed over him - this had been the docks they had walked along. This was where they had had their first tutoring session...he had brought her to a cafe here on their first date...so many memories of their time together.

What a mess, he thought.

A moment later, Haley pulled into the parking space next to him.

The two stepped out of their cars at the same time and looked at one another.

"Hey," he said softly.

"Hi," she replied.

"Wanna take a walk?" he asked.

Haley nodded silently and the two set along the path.

They were quiet for a few moments, Nathan walking with his hands in his pockets, trying to think of just what to say.

"I'm glad you called," Haley said. "I tried to call you several times but I could never get you on the phone."

Nathan nodded, "I know...I needed some time."

Haley nodded in understanding.

"I don't really know what to do or how to go from here," Nathan said finally. "We got a little carried away the other night..."

"Yes we did...." Haley answered.

She was silent a moment more and then spoke up, "Why did you leave so suddenly that morning?"

Nathan looked at her, "I didn't know what else to do..."

"You could've stayed...we could've talked about it."

"I was confused...and surprised and I'm sorry I bailed out, I just didn't know of a better way to handle it at the time," Nathan said.

"I'm going to tell Chris," Haley blurted out.

Nathan looked at her, surprised. "Are you sure that's the best idea?"

"At this point, I can't imagine not telling him," Haley said.

Nathan knew that was true - Haley was honest to a fault and the guilt of keeping something like that a secret would consume her.

Nathan sighed and looked up at the sky. He thought that the inevitable trouble this would create between her and Chris would have made him happier but somehow it didn't. The deception of it all made him nauseous.

"I'm sorry I complicated your life," Nathan spoke up.

"You didn't complicate it on your own...it took the both of us to make this mistake," Haley said.

Nathan flinched at her use of the word 'mistake.' Never in the deepest recesses of his mind, could he have ever imagined that their lovemaking would be seen as a 'mistake.'

Haley noticed this, "I'm sorry -- I didn't mean--"

"--No, its okay," Nathan interrupted her. "You're only being honest."

"I just wish things hadn't happened this way."

"Yeah me too," Nathan said. "...because as much as I care about you- I wanted you to be in my life...but not like this," he said, sitting down on a bench.

Haley followed suit and sat beside him.

"I always prided myself on not being this kind of person" she asked, looking out over the lake.

"—and what kind of person is that?" Nathan asked.

"A cheater," she answered looking at him.

Nathan didn't know how it happened or why, but suddenly he became very aggravated with the situation.

"Listen...maybe its a good idea if we just don't see each other from now on, okay? Since I've created such a massive complication in your life and apparently changed the kind of person you are," he said gruffly.

Haley looked at him, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-- "

"--I just don't want to hear it, Haley…okay?" he interrupted her again. "I came here so we could talk...but now I just feel worse...yes, we got caught up in the moment and things escalated...but for me to sit here and listen to how much you regret it and how its going to mess up your life with him...its hard for me to sit here and feel sorry for a guy who stole my girlfriend."

Haley closed her eyes and the two sat in silence for several moments that felt like an eternity.

"You are still so bitter," Haley commented, looking down at the ground.

"Yeah, I guess I am," was all Nathan could say.

He avoided eye contact with her for several moments and then noticed she'd been staring at him, waiting. "What do you want me to say here?"

"I guess there's nothing left to say," Haley said. After a moment, with that said, she got up and walked to her car, got in and drove away.

Nathan leaned down, his head in his hands and tried to will away the tears stinging behind his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Two months later –

Nathan was back in Seattle for Sonics practice. Lucas had returned to New York but the brothers were in touch at least once a month. Peyton was back in Los Angeles continuing work for her tool of a boss at the record label.

Deb and Karen had asked the brothers to come back for Lilly's birthday. Both had agreed that they would be there.

~~  
"It's good to be back!" Nathan exclaimed when he walked into the café. Lucas had gotten to Tree Hill earlier and was seated at the counter eating apple pie while his mother was taking a customer's order.

"We're closing up early and having a cook out tonight to celebrate you and Lucas' homecoming," Deb smiled.

Nathan grinned, "sounds good to me!"

~~~~~

Deb and Nathan were sitting out on the patio of the Scott mansion catching each other up on what had happened in the past couple of months.

"So, is everything going alright?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, the café has been doing especially well and Tric has some more headline artists lined up for the concert series," Deb explained.

Nathan smiled, "I'm glad to hear it. I really want you to be happy, Mom."

"Thank you, Nathan," Deb smiled. "I really am happy…for the first time in a very long time."

Karen and Lucas walked over to sit down while Lilly played with one of the neighborhood children. "So, how's the rest of the gang?" Deb asked.

Nathan half smiled, "You'd have to ask Lucas – he's the only one I really stay in contact with from home."

Lucas was quiet and almost seemed hesitant to say anything. "…well, Peyton is still in L.A., Brooke is in New York again but comes back here pretty often to check on her store."

"Yeah, she stops by the café to say 'Hello' when she's in town," Karen replied.  
"…and I just saw Haley yesterday and I know she's back for good." Lucas closed his eyes and immediately Karen knew she had said too much.

Nathan's eyes shot to Lucas for an explanation. "What? Haley is back in town? What about Stanford?"

Lucas' smile faded altogether. "Haley dropped out of school, at least for now."

"Uh, Karen will you help me in the kitchen?" Deb asked, getting up from her spot at the table. Nathan looked over at Lucas after they had walked away, "what the hell is going on here, man? Why are they acting so weird...and why would Haley drop out of Stanford? School was always so important to her. Is her family okay?"

"Calm down, I don't really know the whole story...I just found out about an hour before you got here – Haley and I haven't gotten to talk in over a month. She only briefly told my mom and your mom that she had some things to deal with and that she needed to be here in Tree Hill."

Nathan exhaled. This sort of information would put anyone on edge. If it was enough to keep Haley James out of school, it had to be pretty major.

"Did he stay with her?" Nathan couldn't help but ask. He had done well not to mention Haley's name in the times he had spoken to Lucas since their last trip home. Now, he couldn't resist.

"Uh, no," Lucas replied. "...but surprisingly, it was her decision not his. He had wanted to stay with her and work things out...but she broke it off with him, saying she needed to be alone."

Nathan nodded slowly.

"I guess I messed things up pretty good, huh?" he asked.

Lucas shrugged, "we're all adults here...everyone has choices ya know? You had a part in it, but she did too...so you can't really be blamed for 'messing things up' for her..."

Nathan nodded.

"Your mom did tell me a couple of days ago that she was asking when you were coming home," Lucas stated.

Nathan looked at him, confused. "She didn't really seem like she wanted to keep in touch...that's kind of odd."

"She said there was something she wanted to talk to you about..." Lucas said.

"What is it?" Nathan asked.

Lucas shrugged, "Dude, I don't know…that's all she said. That's all any of us know."

"Maybe you should call her and find out what's going on," Lucas said.

Nathan was a bit curious himself. He got up and went inside the house to make his phone call in private.

~~~~~

Nathan walked up the steps to Brooke's apartment. Vague and hazy memories of the last time he was here flooded his mind.

Haley opened the door and smiled.

"Hi, thanks for coming over," she said, opening the door for him to come inside.

"No problem...is Brooke here too?" Nathan said walking into the living room.

"Uh, no, she's out of town. She kind of signed the apartment over to me," Haley replied.

"So, it's true…you're here for good?" Nathan asked carefully.

He sat down on the couch and she sat across from him in an armchair.

"Yeah...I'm here at least for now…can I get you anything?" she asked.

"Uh, no, thanks," Nathan said.

"So how are things?" she asked lightly.

"Practice is tough but going well," Nathan replied.

"I can imagine—are you excited for the season to start?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, I am," Nathan said.

What is going on here? he thought to himself. I know she didn't want me to come over to make small talk....

"So, Lucas mentioned that you wanted to talk to me about something," Nathan said hoping to start the conversation.

Haley nodded. "Yeah, I had mentioned that to your mom a few days ago...guess word travels fast."

"So...what's going on?" he asked.

"Well, obviously you know that I dropped out of Stanford," Haley answered.

"Yeah, I have to admit that surprised me...you've always been so school-oriented," Nathan replied.

"It's temporary-- I hope...I mean, I want to go back to school eventually..." Haley trailed off.

Nathan shook his head, completely confused. "Haley, what's going on? Is everything alright?"

Haley took a deep breath, "yes, Nathan...everything is fine...."

Nathan looked at her, waiting.

"...the reason I asked you to come over today is because I needed to tell you something..." Haley took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Haley, what? What do you need to tell me?" Nathan asked, growing a little impatient.

"Nathan...I'm pregnant."


	8. Chapter 8

Nathan sat there in stunned silence. He thought that perhaps he'd been daydreaming and actually imagined the last statement she had made.

"Nathan?" Haley asked in a nervous tone.

Nathan's eyes snapped to hers, "I'm sorry...what did you just say?"

Haley closed her eyes, not wanting to repeat it...not wanting to go through the agony of watching the look of shock and confusion come over his face. "I said that I'm pregnant," Haley said, taking a deep breath and exhaling.

Nathan just sat there, knowing full well that reality had set in and hit him square in the face.

"What? How?" Nathan couldn't think of full sentences to show his confusion at the scope of the situation. "We were careful."

"Apparently, something happened...we weren't as careful as we had thought," Haley replied.

Nathan just sat back, running his hand nervously through his hair and scratched his neck, deep in thought. Haley watched his face for some sort of evidence of what he was thinking. She couldn't tell what was going through his mind at this point--

"How long? I mean, when did you find out?" Nathan asked suddenly.

"A couple of weeks ago - my period was late and late turned to non-existent..." Haley trailed off. "...but its been confirmed by my doctor, so its true." "before you even have a doubt in your mind," Haley began slowly. "There is no question that the baby is yours."

"What?" Nathan looked up at her quickly, "I never said...."

"You don't have to," Haley said. "It's a natural question considering I had a boyfriend when you and I slept together...but the truth is, he and I hadn't been intimate for several weeks before you came back and it never happened after...you know."

"Listen, Haley. I never accused you of anything," Nathan said, looking her in the eye.

"I know...I just thought that it was something that needed to be said...so there were no doubts in your mind," Haley said. "I have always wanted to be honest with you...and I'm certainly not going to stop now."

Nathan nodded -- he had complete confidence in the fact that she was such an honest person...she was never the type to try and put one over on someone...she wouldn't have told him about the baby unless she was truly sure. "

So, Lucas said that you and Chris broke up," Nathan said carefully.

"Yes," Haley said. "After that night...when I got back to California, I told him everything." Nathan watched her carefully, listening. "He had been angry at first, of course...but then he had wanted to talk things out and stay together," Haley stated. "...but I knew that I couldn't stay with him....not after everything that had happened. I had hurt him and it wouldn't be fair for either of us." "I found out about the baby right after he and I broke up...but he doesn't know...no one knows," Haley said.

"Yeah, Lucas was pretty curious what you wanted to talk to me about," Nathan commented.

"I didn't want to tell anyone...I thought you had a right to be the first to know," Haley said. "This is your child too."

Those last words were what got him -- 'your child too-'....'his child.' There was going to be a child in this world that was his...and much sooner than he'd ever expected.

"Well, I want you to know...anything you need, you and the baby....I'll take care of it," Nathan said.

"I don't want your money, Nathan," Haley said. "I plan to work at the café right up until the baby is born."

"I know everyone is wondering why you are taking time off from school," Nathan commented.

"It would be too much to try to handle all at once," Haley said. "This is going to be scary enough -- working to set up a foundation for this baby...I didn't need to try to go to school, work and prepare for the baby all at the same time. I needed to be closer to home…and even though my parents don't live here anymore, Tree Hill is still home to me."

Nathan reached out to touch her arm, "...please don't be scared...you're never going to be alone in this."

Haley smiled, tears welling up in her eyes. "Thank you."

Nathan stood up and walked to her. He leaned down and enveloped her into a hug.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry this has complicated your life," Haley said crying into her shoulder. "...but I needed to at least tell you the truth."

"It's okay....shh," Nathan hugged her back, calming her sobbing. "I would've been angry if you hadn't told me...this is something I needed to know about...something I want to know about."

Haley pulled away and looked at him. "So, what do we do now?"

"I guess the next thing expectant parents always do...." Nathan said taking a deep breath. "Tell our families."


	9. Chapter 9

Nathan and Haley had made the decision to tell his mom and their extended family of Lucas, Karen and Lilly first and then make the trip to Atlanta to tell her parents. Nathan had chosen a time when Lucas was back from New York.

It had been decided at Nathan's urging – that the Scott family (and the Roes) would gather on Friday night for a family dinner - one that was met with much suspicion from Lucas, especially when he discovered Haley was also invited.

"I don't know Mom, I think something strange is going on," Lucas said, sipping a glass of wine at the kitchen counter while Karen was rinsing the vegetables for the salad.

"What do you think is going on?" Karen asked.

"I don't know...but this whole gathering the family thing...it's a little fishy…c'mon – It's Nathan…since when does he plan family dinners?" Lucas replied.

"Not necessarily," Karen responded. "I mean, maybe he just wanted everyone together before you guys have to get back to your lives."

"Nah, I don't buy it," Lucas said. "Speaking of, practice has already started for him – he must have had to get out of practice to even be here now…he wouldn't do that unless it was important. I know him...something is going on -- I think they're back together, that's what I think."

Karen looked at him, "Lucas, they dated for four years...why would they get everyone together just to announce that they're dating again."

"Oh god, you're right," Lucas turned pale. "It could be worse...they may have run off and gotten married."

Karen looked at him and smirked, "You could be completely wrong about the whole thing-- you're jumping to an awful lot of conclusions here. We don't know anything...it may be nothing."

Lucas looked at her, took another sip of wine and replied, "It's Nathan- there's very little that would surprise me at this point. I just hope he knows what he's doing."

~~~

Around 5:30pm, Nathan was firing up the grill when he saw Haley walking up the driveway.

"Hey," he said stepping toward her.

"Hi," she replied.

"Here, let me take that for you," he said, taking the covered dish she had brought with her. He looked at it, "Is this?"

"My homemade macaroni and cheese," she smiled.

"How did I guess that?" Nathan grinned.

The two walked the short distance across the lawn to the backdoor of the patio.

Nathan opened the door for her and she stepped in with him following.

Karen looked over at her, "Hey Haley!"

"Hi!" Haley responded.

Haley ran over to hug Lucas and turned to hug Karen.

The ladies soon were engrossed in a conversation about music acts at Tric.

Lucas looked at Nathan, still trying to read any expressions on his face, any evidence that could decipher what was happening here.

Soon after, Deb and Lilly came into the kitchen and hugged their Hello's to Haley.

Haley began to play with Lilly and Nathan found himself getting caught up just watching the two of them together. Deb and Karen were "talking shop" about the plans for the cafe while they made salads and appetizers.

Nathan stepped out to put steaks on the grill. Lucas followed him outside where the two were alone.

"Alright man, now that we're alone...what the hell is going on?"

Nathan didn't want to turn around and face him, he just continued putting steaks on the grill. "What's that?"

"This whole gathering...what's going on?"

Nathan turned around with the empty plate, shut the grill, looked at him and walked inside.

The truth was, Nathan wanted to tell everyone at the same time, but he couldn't lie to Lucas. Lucas had gotten to know him too well and could tell when he was telling the truth. He couldn't stand there and tell him it was nothing. Lucas would see right through it.

This behavior further convinced Lucas of his suspicions.

He followed Nathan back into the house.

The ladies were at work, setting out the covered side dishes when Nathan brought the grilled steaks in a short time later.

The group stacked their plates and began to sit around the dining room table.

Nathan looked nervously over at Haley throughout the meal. The majority of the time she returned the expression.

Now that he had everyone here, it was just a question of the right time - the right time to drop the bomb that would change his family forever. He knew then that there would never be a right time.

Nathan stood up from his chair. "Hey, I wanted everyone here tonight, because there's something I need to tell you...."

"....Haley is having a baby," Nathan announced.

Lucas dropped his fork on her plate and a loud clanging sound was all that was heard in the room.

All eyes went from Nathan to Haley, in silence.

Nathan tried to smile, looking from Karen to his mother to Lilly to Lucas....

Deb cleared her throat, "uh....well, that's certainly a surprise to hear....congratulations!" she smiled at Haley.

Haley smiled meekly.

Lucas sat there, mouth agape. He had known something was up - he just didn't realize it was this big.

Karen and even little Lilly followed suit in congratulating Nathan and Haley but it was easy to see, all were in a shocked daze.

Deb turned to Haley, "...when is the baby due?"

"I'm due on the first of March," Haley answered.

"She has her second prenatal visit on Monday," Nathan said. "I'm taking her."

Deb nodded. She was silent and then when she looked at him again, he could see she had tears in her eyes.

"Mom," he spoke up.

She stood up from her seat and walked to him, wrapping her arms around him in a hug.

Nathan smiled and hugged her back.

"My baby boy is going to be a father," she said, hugging him tighter.

Then, she stepped over and reached for Haley's arm. Haley stood up and Deb enveloped her into a hug as well.

"You're a part of our family now," Deb said.

Haley could feel her eyes welling up with tears as she hugged her tighter.

Lucas sat there, witnessing the emotional scene. He stood up to hug Haley, who cried into his shoulder. He kissed her forehead and let go of her to turn to his brother.

"Can I speak to you for a minute?" Lucas asked Nathan. "In private."

Nathan nodded and followed Lucas out on to the patio.

"Listen...are you alright? I mean, this is a shock to the system...have you really thought this through?"

Nathan looked at Lucas, "Lucas, there's nothing to think about – she and I have already discussed everything, alright? She was very forthcoming with the information about Chris. There's no chance the baby could be his and I never even questioned her about it. I just want you to be happy for us."

"Happy? Nathan, this scares the hell out of me!" Lucas exclaimed. "I don't know if you're ready for this at all! You and Haley aren't even together….she needs to have someone who won't look back on this with regret. She deserves that." His protective streak was out in full force.

"Lucas, I know you're worried...but trust me, I can handle this."

"You say that now, but have you even begun to grasp the severity of what all of this means once the shock wears off?" Lucas asked. "I mean, this is the rest of your life we're talking about here...nothing will ever be the same again. What about basketball?"

"What would you have me do, Lucas?" Nathan asked, getting defensive. "...of course I didn't ask for this, but its been dealt to me, alright? I have to take responsibility for what's happened."

Then the realization hit him –

"You think I'm going to end up like him. That's it, isn't it?" Nathan said, his voice taking on a venomous tone.

"I didn't say that," Lucas said.

"You didn't have to – it's all over your face. You think history is going to repeat itself…you think that I am going to change my mind just like Dan and decide that Haley and the baby don't fit in my life plan for my basketball career…" Nathan said.

Lucas stood there for a moment in silence.

"Nice to know what my brother really thinks of me," Nathan said, feeling sickened.

"I just want you to think long and hard about all of this, that's all. I'm not saying you're like Dan. I just don't want to see you make the decision to be here with Haley and then change your mind because it's a lot of pressure…"

"Listen to me, Lucas," Nathan said firmly. "I'm going to be here for Haley every step of the way, but I will need your support here. I need to know that you're going to be here for me. This isn't going to be easy, I know that...but I can do this...I have to do this. I have to be there for her."

That final statement pronounced, Nathan walked back into the house to join the rest of the group.

The Scotts and the Roes had had their fair share of trials to overcome and had always proven that they would hold strong and stick together no matter what happened. Lucas just knew that there would be some rough storms to weather ahead.


	10. Chapter 10

Nathan had made arrangements to stay in Tree Hill until mid week. At that time, he would have to be back for practice to avoid any 'breach of contract' issues that could arise in his absence.

Nathan picked Haley up at 9:30 Monday morning for her doctor's appointment.

"Are you nervous?" Nathan asked, steering the car onto the main street.

"No, the first appointment was the longest," Haley replied. "When they did the whole physical exam and blood work...I was there forever."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there," Nathan said, looking over at her.

Haley smiled, "I was fine...I'm glad you're here with me now."

Nathan smiled and continued the drive.

Soon they arrived to the doctor's office and Haley checked in with the receptionist.

"It will just be a few minutes, have a seat," the friendly receptionist stated and couldn't help but do a double take when she saw Nathan.

After a few moments, Nathan sat there fiddling with the pages of a magazine.

"Are you okay?" Haley asked quietly.

The truth was, Nathan was more nervous than if he was going in for a medical procedure himself.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he shrugged.

A nurse with a clipboard opened the waiting room door at that moment. "Haley James?"

Haley stood up and Nathan looked up at her.

"Do you want me to go back there with you?" he asked.

"If you want..," Haley replied.

Nathan got up and followed her to the corridor of exam rooms.

The nurse checked Haley''s vitals and had her weigh in on the scale in the hallway.

"The doctor will be with you in a few moments," the nurse said before leaving Haley and Nathan alone in the room.

Nathan exhaled a deep breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Haley asked him.

Nathan nodded, looking around the room at all of the elaborate equipment.

A moment later, a woman in a white lab coat opened the door and smiled broadly. "Hi Haley," she said with a warm smile.

"Hi Dr. Bader," Haley replied, smiling too. "I'd like you to meet Nathan. He's the father."

Nathan stood up and shook hands with the doctor.

"It's very nice to meet you," Dr. Bader smiled. "I think it's wonderful that you are coming to these visits with Haley."

"Absolutely," Nathan smiled. "I think its very important...I want to be a part of every aspect of the pregnancy."

Dr. Bader grinned and could see that Haley was beaming. "It's very important to understand how everything progresses throughout the pregnancy. I know Haley is glad that you're here. It's essential to have support during this time."

Nathan looked over at Haley and smiled, "she knows she has my full support."

Dr. Bader proceeded with the rest of the exam, even having Nathan excuse himself for a couple of minutes during one portion of the exam where Haley and the doctor spoke privately.

Soon after, she called Nathan back into the exam room.

A piece of equipment that Nathan had noticed before was set up by the exam table where Haley was lying and the small image on the screen caught Nathan's immediate attention.

"This is a unique type of ultrasound...it allows you to see your baby's heartbeat for the first time, even this early in the pregnancy," Dr. Bader explained.

Nathan watched and shook his head in amazement. He was completely and utterly fascinated.

~~~~

Nathan and Haley were talking about the doctor's visit during the drive home.

"I really like Dr. Bader," Nathan commented.

"I do too," Haley said. "She really makes me feel at ease in there."

"You did look pretty calm," Nathan stated. "I was nervous and I wasn't even the one being examined!"

Haley laughed in response.

"What did you think of that ultrasound?"

"That was the most fascinating thing I think I have ever seen!" Nathan exclaimed. "I had no idea they could do that!"

Haley grinned, "its pretty amazing to watch." She got quiet for a moment. "Thank you for going with me today. It really means a lot."

"You don't have to thank me," Nathan said. "It's where I wanted to be."


	11. Chapter 11

Nathan was back in Seattle and had been attending all necessary events and practices. He'd been calling Haley at least twice a day to check on her with the promise he would be back in a week. They had agreed that they would make the trip to Atlanta then to talk to her parents. She was regretting that she hadn't told them sooner but this was definitely something she wanted to tell them in person. They had known that she chose to take the semester off and her mother knew something was going on but hadn't pressed the issue. The James' trusted their daughter implicitly and knew that she always made decisions to be true to herself and that she would talk about it when she was ready.

One evening on the phone, Nathan and Deb had gotten into of one of their 'heart-to-heart' talks.

"I just want to make sure you've thought all of this through and have discussed everything with Haley," Deb stated.

Deb had wanted to be supportive when Nathan broke the news, but like Lucas, she couldn't help but meet some of this with skepticism and fear.

"Yes, Mom," Nathan said. "She and I have discussed all of the arrangements for the next few months."

"What are you going to do about basketball?" Deb asked Nathan.

"I am here in Seattle, fulfilling my contract obligations by attending all of the practices and the games but I'm coming home every chance I get," Nathan responded.

Deb was taken aback at this. His entire life, Nathan had worked for his true passion, basketball. His dream since childhood was to be a player in the NBA. Never would she have thought that he would ever view it as a "contract obligation." His unborn child was taking a much higher priority than his career and this was something that both surprised and delighted Deb. Nathan had really grown into a fine young man.

"I mean, after the baby is born. Will you continue on with the Sonics?" Deb asked.

Nathan closed his eyes. He really hadn't taken the time to really think about what he would do after this season. His contract was up and he would be free to do what he wanted- and right now, he really didn't know what he was going to do.

"I'll handle it Mom. Trust me," Nathan promised.

"When are you and Haley leaving for Atlanta?" Deb asked, changing the subject.

"I fly in on Monday evening and we're leaving Tuesday morning," Nathan replied.

Deb was silent for a moment when Nathan spoke up again, "I'm doing the right thing here and the truth is, I couldn't be happier about it."

~~~~~~~

Early Tuesday morning, Nathan and Haley were making the trip to Atlanta to see her parents and break the news.

"So, do they know that I'm coming?" Nathan asked as he pulled onto I-40.

"Yeah, I told her over the phone. I'm sure they're completely confused, but my mother didn't ask questions," Haley laughed.

Nathan laughed lightly, "I'm sure they will wonder what's up."

Haley sighed, "they'll find out soon enough, I suppose."

Nathan glanced over at her, "are you nervous about telling them?"

"A little...I mean, I just know its going to be a shock to both of them..." Haley replied.

Nathan nodded. "Yeah, but I'm sure they will be happy about it too."

"I hope so."

6 and a half hours later, they were finally reaching the suburb of Atlanta that Haley's parents had settled.

Nathan began to recognize the neighborhood-- he had come home with Haley numerous times over the past four years.

Nathan pulled up to the driveway, "we're here."

Haley nodded and smiled.

"Are you ready?" Nathan looked at her.

Haley took a deep breath, "yeah...I'm ready."

"You go ahead to the door, I'll get our bags," Nathan said, opening up the trunk.

Haley nodded nervously and walked up the steps.

Apparently, her mother had noticed their arrival and had opened the front door.

"Haley-bub!" she called, running out to hug Haley.

"Hi Mom!" Haley said, hugging her.

Nathan was walking up the front sidewalk with their bags when Haley's father came up to shake his hand. Haley's mother looked up at him.

"Nathan!" she said, grinning and turned to give him a hug as well.

"Hi Lydia, its nice to see you," he replied.

~~

The four decided to go to a local restaurant for dinner to visit and catch up. They talked about the weather, life in Tree Hill and Atlanta, Nathan's career....everything except for what they actually came to discuss. They never offered an explanation for Nathan's presence on the trip and Haley's parents had not pried about the situation.

"Are you going to tell them?" Nathan asked in a low voice, when Haley's father was up paying the check and Haley's mother had excused herself to the restroom after the meal.

"Yes, just please...give me some time," Haley said.

Nathan nodded in silence.

~~~~~

The four went back to the house and Lydia put on some music.

"C'mon Haley-bub, have a glass of wine with me," Lydia smiled.

"No thanks, Mom," Haley said, shifting in her chair.

"Nathan, would you like a glass or do you prefer beer?" Jimmy asked.

"Um, neither right now, but thank you," Nathan replied, looking at Haley.

"So, you've kept us in suspense here!" Lydia settled back on to the couch next to Jimmy and looked across to the loveseat where Nathan and Haley were sitting. "...what's going on that brought the both of you here to visit? Not that we mind of course!"

"Well, Mom...I had wanted to come home to talk to you about something," Haley said looking at Nathan.

Nathan sat there, leaning in with his elbows resting on his knees, "um, well, Lydia, James, I know I haven't been here for awhile, so I'm sure it was a shock to see me."

"A pleasant surprise," Lydia smiled. "I have to ask, are the two of you back together?"

Haley shook her head at the time that Nathan responded, "not exactly."

Jimmy looked from one to the other, "...then what's going on...you all are starting to scare me a little."

"Dad, don't be scared. I'm fine - everyone's fine."

Lydia and James looked at each other, then to Nathan, who just watched Haley.

"Mom....I'm....I'm going to have a baby," Haley said.

Lydia looked at her for a moment, clearly surprised.

"--Nathan and me....we're going to have a baby."

Lydia's look of surprised quickly turned to a look of joy. She pulled Haley into a hug, "Congratulations baby!" She pulled away suddenly, "Are you okay though? I mean, healthwise..."

Jimmy jumped up at the excitement and didn't know what to say at first until he could see the happiness on his daughter's face. He hugged her and then shook hands with Nathan.

"The doctor said everything looks great," Haley said.

"I've already told her that I'm going to help with everything, including financial matters," Nathan spoke up, clearly relieved at Haley's parents' joyful response.

"Well come here!" Lydia hugged Nathan to her. "You're the father of one of my grandchildren...so you're family now."

Nathan smiled, it had been a response similar to what his own mother had said to Haley.

Haley and Nathan stayed up talking with Lydia and James about their plans.

"Of course Nathan will be back and forth for the next few months for basketball," Haley said. "...but Deb and Karen have been really supportive and I even got a message that Brooke was coming back for a few months to help me with things when Nathan's gone."

"...and I will be back in Tree Hill every free moment I get," Nathan replied.

"Well, it looks like you two have really thought this through," Lydia commented.

"Yeah, we have...we're determined," Nathan grinned.

It wasn't long when the group decided to retire to bed for the night- it had been a long and emotional day.

An hour later

-- After changing into her pajamas, Haley stepped out of the guest room to walk down to the guest bathroom. She could see Nathan was in there brushing his teeth. The door was cracked a little and Haley couldn't help but notice Nathan's physique. He was standing at the sink, clad only in a pair of sweatpants, his abs as well defined as always and the muscles of his arms were taut under his lightly tanned skin.

Haley was kind of lost in her thoughts when suddenly the bathroom door swung open.

"Hales! What are you doing out here? You scared me," Nathan said.

"Oh! Um...I was just coming to see if the bathroom was open, and now, it looks, um, like it is...so..." Haley stumbled over her words, not wanting to admit that she'd been staring at him through an opening in the door.

Nathan looked down at her, "well its all your's."

"Thanks," Haley said hurriedly.

Nathan watched her hurry in to the bathroom, chuckling to himself as he walked down the hall to his bedroom.


	12. Chapter 12

Nathan and Haley had a good time the next couple of days visiting in Atlanta. It reminded them of the various times they had visited the city as a couple but it was a fact that neither wanted to mention at the time.

Time passed quickly and before they knew it, they were saying their good-byes to Lydia and James and heading home so Nathan could prepare for his inevitable trip back to Seattle.

~~~

Haley drove him to the airport to meet his flight.

"It really meant a lot to me that you came to Atlanta with me to tell my parents," Haley smiled.

Nathan grinned, "I had a nice time seeing them and I figured you could use the moral support."

Haley smiled, "You're right...well, have a nice trip."

The two sat there in the car for a moment in silence. There were things Nathan wanted to say to her but he knew it wasn't the right time.

Instead, he grabbed his carry-on from the floor of the car. "Take care, alright? I'll call you to check on you when I get there."

"Have a safe flight," Haley smiled.

Nathan jumped out of the car and began the grueling task of airport security checks.

~~

Nathan was getting settled into his place back in Seattle when he remembered what he'd wanted to do since he was on the airplane- he picked up his cell phone and dialed.

"Hello," a voice answered.

"Hey Hales, its me. I'm back in Seattle and wanted to check on ya," Nathan said.

Haley laughed lightly, "well, not much has changed since you flew out today."

Nathan smiled, "I know, I'm probably overprotective...but I can't help it. Even though I'm away for now, I just want you to know that I'm here for you. Don't hesitate to call me if you need me to come home -- if anything happens. I'll get on the next flight out."

"I know and thank you...but I'm sure I will be fine. The baby is fine too," Haley said.

Haley was quiet a minute.

Nathan sensed the silence. "Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Just some people here in Tree Hill doing what they do best," Haley said in a sad tone. "Gossip."

"What?! Who? What are they saying?" Nathan could feel his blood pressure rising.

"I guess people sort of learned through the grapevine about the circumstances of all of this and rumors are circulating that Chris Keller is the father,"Haley replied.

Nathan's heart leapt into his throat. He had believed Haley from the moment she told him the baby was his and he didn't even want to hear such things to the contrary- at this point, if Haley was somehow wrong, it had the ability to destroy him.

"Haley, you can't listen to other people," Nathan tried to reason. "I believe you and the people who know you and love you believe you."

"I know but having people wonder about me or my unborn child...that's not something that sits well with me," Haley said.

Nathan was starting to feel bad. Haley had a lot going on without the weight of people's skepticism on her shoulders. As much as he could tell her to forget about it and not worry, he knew it would be in vain. Haley James was too conscientious to just let this slide.

Haley was quiet for a moment. "I have been thinking...and there's something I would like to do. I want to have a paternity test taken."

"Haley, are you sure about this? No one is expecting you to do that, least of all me," Nathan said.

"Nathan, I can't blame people for wondering....and if that will solve the problems here and clear up any possible fears or misunderstandings then I think we need to do it. This baby doesn't need to be born under a cloud of suspicion and I don't have anything to hide."

Sometimes it amazed Nathan how sensible and wise Haley could be, even in times of extreme stress and pressure (like this).

"You know you have my support and we'll do what you want to do," Nathan said.

"Thank you," Haley said.

~~

Time passed and Nathan made regular trips home to see Haley and accompany her to doctor's appointments. Nathan and Haley had decided to talk over the paternity test with Dr. Bader to discuss the options for such a test during pregnancy.

Nathan had arranged to managed to fly in to go to Haley's doctor's appointment.

Haley had already told Dr. Bader of the circumstances when she originally started going for visits, so the request for formal proof in the form of a paternity test wasn't a surprise to Dr. Bader.

She was very understanding. "The procedure is called an amniocentesis," she explained. "A sample of amniotic fluid will be taken with the use of a needle and an ultrasound scan. The DNA will then be tested from the amniotic fluid. We will get a DNA sample from Nathan by buccal swab from the mouth."

"Okay, so I'm not going to be pricked with any needles," Nathan confirmed nervously eyeing some of the sharp instruments present in the office.

Haley stifled a giggle while Dr. Bader explained that his portion of the test would not require the use of needles.

Nathan looked at Haley and she confirmed with Dr. Bader. "I would like to set up an appointment to have the paternity test...preferably as soon as possible."

Haley and the doctor confirmed the details and decided to have the test procedure performed the following week. Nathan would be back for a visit and would have his portion of the test.

Nathan and Haley left the doctor's office soon after.

"Are you sure you're okay with all of this?" Nathan asked.

Haley smiled and nodded.

"I mean, I know this has to be strange...having people doubt what you say, and I feel terrible about all of it," Nathan said quietly.

Haley stopped, "please don't feel bad alright? You have nothing to feel bad about...this is for me and our baby. I don't want our baby growing up in Tree Hill surrounded by rumors and suspicions. We live in a small town and that child would be known as the one with two possible fathers."

Nathan was quiet, not really arguing. Tree Hill was a small town and people did talk. No one in the small town had quite managed to wrap their minds around the 'Dan Scott impregnating two girls within three months of one another' scandal --

"Looking at the situation objectively, of course people will have doubts," Haley explained. "I have to admit, I would have had questions about it myself if Chris and I had been intimate more than once..."

Nathan stopped. "Wait a minute....this isn't my business anyway....but....are you saying that you were with Chris only one time?"

Haley looked down at the ground, "yes, that's what I am saying. Chris and I began dating right after you and I broke up. We slept together one time - one time after we'd been dating a week....and the truth is, it just didn't seem right to me."

Nathan was silent, waiting for her to continue.

"I suppose that's not a huge surprise. Sex has always been a huge deal for me," Haley said to which Nathan agreed.

"It took me such a long time to get close to you, remember?" she asked.

Nathan nodded. They had for almost eight months before they had really even been able to broach the subject of sex. Haley's virginity was something she had valued and had wanted to wait to truly be in love. She had lost her virginity to Nathan after a year of dating when they had already talked about the idea of eventually being married once they were out of school.

"I guess, I had gotten to this point of feeling totally safe and loved by you and I guess somehow when I developed feelings for Chris, I thought I could feel that same way with him, but it just never happened. I could never connect with him on that level. He tried to be understanding about it, but I know it bothered him."

"So, when did this happen then?" Nathan asked, trying to put it together in his mind.

"I slept with Chris in February, right after we broke up," Haley explained.

"We slept together in April...." Nathan trailed off.

It was just as she had originally said, competely. There was no possible way Chris could have been the father.

"I am so sorry," Nathan said, looking at the sky.

"What for?" Haley asked.

"...that you have to go through all of this; people accusing you of being a liar."

"It's just words, Nathan. I can't prove any of this to you...I can't prove to you that I only slept with Chris once. I know that. That's why I wanted this test....I still want to prove this to everyone and I know you never asked me to but I don't want you to ever doubt me. So I need to do this."

Nathan shook his head.

Next week, they would go and have the test. Dr. Bader said the results would come in within 14 business days....but Nathan didn't even care. In his heart, he already knew the answer.


	13. Chapter 13

Brooke had agreed to pick Nathan up from the airport upon his latest arrival while Haley was putting in some hours at the cafe.

"Hey Brooke," Nathan grinned, throwing his bag in the backseat of Brooke's car.

"Hey!" Brooke replied with a smile.

Brooke continued down the road to exit the airport.

"So, you guys are going for the paternity test tomorrow?" Brooke asked.

Nathan nodded in response.

He knew that everyone was curious about it but the truth was, he didn't really want to talk about it. It felt like a formality to him that didn't bring up any pleasant feelings whatsoever.

"I know its the right thing to do...but I had a talk with Haley and she's not lying," Brooke said.

"Well I never said that she was," Nathan said a little too defensively.

Brooke was taken aback, "Oh I know, I'm sorry...geez. You're kind of jumpy..."

Nathan shut his eyes. "I'm sorry...the truth is, I don't have any doubts that I'm the father. This is Haley's way to prove to everyone else, so there won't be any doubts."

"Wow," Brooke said. "I don't know that anyone would assume she's lying."

Nathan looked at her, "Brooke. This is Tree Hill - there's always someone out there trying to stir up trouble. You should know you used to be one of them."

Brooke rolled her eyes, "well, I resent that remark. I would never go to such lengths to lie about someone, well, except the Sue Garby rumor I started but that was because she was a miserable whorebag who deserved it."

Nathan chuckled to himself while Brooke continued, "...but Haley James is the model upstanding citizen. I just can't see that people would think she's lying."

"It may not even be that people would assume she's lying. People may honestly think that Haley may not know the paternity herself. She was dating another guy when we slept together," Nathan said, growing tired of this talk already.

"We're just going to take it and get it over with," Nathan said.

Brooke nodded silently.

Nathan decided to change the subject, "So what's been going on for the past week or so since I've been gone?"

"Not too much...Haley's fighting some weird cravings -- I had to go to the store at 10:30 last night because she was dying for some peanut butter covered pickles."

Nathan cringed, "what the hell?"

Brooke made a face and laughed, "I don't know...you'd have to be pregnant to understand that one I guess..."

Nathan shook his head and laughed.

~~~~~

"Tutorgirl, I have a basketball stud here to see you!" Brooke called as she opened the door to the apartment.

"I'm back here, Brooke!" Haley called from the back bedroom. She made her way to the living room.

Nathan took in her appearance. She was wearing sweatpants, an old THHS sweatshirt and gripping a Kleenex.

"What's the matter?!" Nathan was alarmed at Haley's tear-stained face.

"Nothing...damn hormones," Haley sniffled.

Brooke raised her eyebrows. "Well, on that note, I'm going to run to the beach house for a bit. Let you guys catch up -- if she cries, put on a comedy," Brooke threw the suggestion out to Nathan. "Love ya, call me if you need me hun!"

Brooke was gone, leaving Nathan with Haley.

"Are you alright?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah...I've just been getting kind of moody lately. The doctor said that's completely normal though..." Haley replied.

Nathan shook his head. That was clearly understandable after everything combined with the hormones.

"So how was your flight?" Haley asked.

"Long, but not too bad," Nathan said.

Haley nodded in response.

"Listen, my mom was going to have us over for a dinner tonight, but I think we should just stay here," Nathan said.

"Are you sure? You haven't gotten to spend very much time with her," Haley replied.

"It's fine...I will go and see her tomorrow....I'd rather spend some time with you."

Haley smiled and sniffled again, her eyes red and puffy.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Nathan asked warily.

Haley nodded. She was silent a minute too long though.

"Alright...what is it? I can tell something's bothering you...and its not just hormones."

"I don't want you to get mad..." Haley said.

"What is it?" Nathan asked gently.

"...I guess I got to thinking...maybe its the hormones...I don't know....once we get it on paper, I mean, the results of the paternity test....are things going to change once this baby is born?? I mean, am I going to? --will I eventually have a custody battle on my hands?" Haley asked.

Nathan felt like he'd been slapped in the face. "What? You have to be joking....do you honestly think I would try to take this baby away from you?"

Haley's eyes welled up again. "No....I mean, I don't really know what to expect ya know? I mean, I know you're here helping me and all...but, before all of this happened....you hated me."

"Haley, if I hated you, none of this would have happened in the first place," Nathan responded as gently as he could. "I was angry and bitter about what happened. All of that pales in comparison to what's happening now though....and I would never try to take this baby away from you...you have to know that."

Haley nodded. The truth was, she was just as confused as Nathan was.

Nathan leaned over and put his hand on Haley's knee. "I'm not going to stop being here for you. I promise."

Haley smiled through her tears.

~~~~~~~~~

Several hours later --

Nathan and Haley were sitting on the couch, several boxes of takeout containers scattered around the living room table. They were watching one of those cheesy syndicated sitcoms and loving every minute of it.

Nathan couldn't remember a time he'd laughed so hard. It felt good to laugh.

Haley was in much better spirits and was laughing right along with him.

Nathan could see that pregnancy was definitely agreeing with her. He knew it sounded cliched, but she did have a glow about her.

Haley noticed him looking at her, "What?" she asked self consciously.

"Nothing...I was just looking at you," he replied.

Haley looked down, "I look horrible, I'm fat -- none of my clothes fit now...I've got these sweatsuits....that's about it."

"I don't think I've ever seen you look more beautiful," Nathan said in genuine admiration.

He got the overwhelming urge to kiss her at that moment but refrained. He didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable. He knew she was very vulnerable and he in no way, wanted to take advantage of that vulnerability.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, Nathan and Haley went to the doctor's office and the paternity test procedures were performed without any complications. They left with the promise of results from Dr. Bader within the next two weeks.

~~~~~~~~~~~

The next two weeks went by in a flourish.

Nathan and Haley had begun a lamaze class - and when Nathan couldn't be here, Brooke was Haley's partner.

Nathan could tell that Haley was a little uneasy and concerned about some of the stories she was hearing of the birthing process.

Nathan noted the scared look on her face. "It will be okay, I'll be there the whole time," Nathan whispered, squeezing her hand.

After the class, Nathan and Haley had arrived at her apartment and Haley was checking the voicemail messages.

There was a message from Dr. Bader on the machine.

"I guess the results are in," Haley said.

She quickly called the doctor's office and spoke with a nurse who put her on hold. Nathan sat on the couch, listening.

"Yes, Dr. Bader? I just received your message. Yes....yes, thank you so much!" Haley said.

She hung up the phone and turned to grin at Nathan. "Officially and on the record...you're going to be a father!"

Nathan smiled and jumped up to hug her. "Never a doubt...." he said, hugging her to him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first of November brought cool temperatures to North Carolina and the Scott/Roe families were preparing for the new arrival to their extended family. The ultrasound had not been conclusive in determining the sex of the baby, so Nathan and Haley were told it would be a surprise.

Despite his initial hesitation and natural concern for his brother and his best friend, no one was more involved in the planning process than Lucas, who was now thrilled at the prospect of having a new niece or nephew to spoil.

Upon enthusiastic approval from his parents, Nathan had set to work converting his childhood bedroom in the Scott mansion into a nursery, complete with a playpen and a bassinet.

"Well, he or she has to have a place to stay when visiting Grandma Deb," Nathan had grinned at his mother when first telling her about his idea.

Nathan continued to keep his apartment but was rarely there.

The majority of his nights in Tree Hill were spent at Haley's, sleeping on the couch- just wanting to be there when she went to sleep and when she woke up in the morning.

~~~~~~

Nathan and Deb were busy at work one afternoon, painting the nursery a seafoam color when Lucas ran down the hallway.

"Nathan! We gotta go!" Lucas said, practically throwing Nathan's jacket at him.

Nathan jumped back so not to get paint on the jacket being thrown at him. "Lucas, man! What the hell?"

"We gotta go now!! My mom just called....Haley's in labor."


	14. Chapter 14

Nathan dropped his paintbrush.

"What?!! She can't be in a labor....its too soon!!"

Lucas was breathless from running back and forth grabbing clothes and a bag from the other side of the hallway. "I don't know...Mom just called...apparently, she and Haley were at the cafe and Haley complained of pains."

"Oh my god," Nathan said, grabbing his wallet from the floor and rushing down the stairs, Lucas and Deb on his heels.

"Why didn't she call me?!" Nathan said.

"She said she tried but she couldn't get an answer."

"Damnit!" Nathan said, remembering he'd accidentally left his cell phone in the car when he grabbed food for him and Deb. "Way to be a responsible father huh?" he said gruffly.

"No, Nathan, honey...it was a mistake, she's not due yet," Deb spoke up.

At that moment, Lucas' phone rang again somewhere in the room.

The three of them looked around, trying to find it.

"Where the hell is it?!" Lucas said, crawling around on the floor, looking under the table and couch.

Under any circumstances, Nathan would have found Lucas' behavior humorous...but right now it just wasn't.

Lucas finally retrieved his phone from somewhere under an end table. "Yea? Hello!"

Lucas stopped short. "Oh...wait, Nathan, wait!!" he called to Nathan who was halfway out the door.

"What?" Nathan stopped and turned around.

"It's mom...Haley's not in labor...it was a false alarm."

Nathan breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"Is she alright though?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah," Lucas said, still trying to listen to his mother on the phone. "They think it was just...indigestion."

Deb fell into the arm chair in the living room as Nathan stepped back into the house.

Lucas hung up with his mother a moment later. "Mom apologizes for scaring the hell out of everyone...."

Nathan exhaled another deep breath. It had scared him. It had scared him bad. It was too soon for Haley to be giving birth. Dr. Bader had discussed what could happen with premature labor and birth and Nathan didn't even want to think about it.

~~~~~~~~

A few hours later, Nathan and Haley were sitting on the couch, watching tv at his apartment.

"You gave me a scare today," Nathan said.

Haley looked at him, embarassed. "I'm sorry about that...I guess I just panicked."

"Well you weren't alone. Lucas was in a frenzy. He tends to panic as well," Nathan said with a small smile on his face.

Haley smiled too. "He's just protective and its really nice to have everyone here. Especially since my mom doesn't live here."

Nathan nodded.

"Mom is planning to spend the last few weeks of November here in Tree Hill though," Haley smiled. "She wants to help with things before the baby is born."

"That's great...," Nathan said.

Haley looked at him with skepticism. "What's the matter?"

They knew each other too well. Nathan knew he couldn't hide things from her.

"I just...today was a big wake up call for me," Nathan said. Haley was quiet, waiting for him to elaborate.

"I just wish I could be here every second of every I thought for even a second that something was wrong, that something could happen to you or the baby....it....I don't know to describe it. I just felt so devastated and helpless. It just really awakened in me what all of this really means..."

Haley nodded, still remaining silent.

Nathan looked her directly in the eye. "I'm just saying that I love you. I will always love you. I'm not putting any pressure on you to be with me -- the last thing I want is to cause more stress in your life...but someday, when all of this calms down...and the baby is born, I'm still gonna be here. I'm still going to want to be with you."

Haley could feel her eyes welling up with tears. It seemed as though she'd been crying a lot lately.

She didn't say a word, she only reached for Nathan to pull him into a hug.

The two sat there, holding each other for the longest time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dr. Bader sat down after the usual doctor visit procedures.

"I've looked over the results of your tests. Judging from the rise in blood pressure over the past couple of weeks and the protein in your urine sample, it appears that you have what is called Preeclampsia. It's a fairly common high blood pressure disorder. However, it can lead to complications in the pregnancy. We just have to keep a careful eye on your blood pressure and any swelling that may occur. The abdominal pain you experienced before could have been a symptom as well."

"Oh my god," Nathan said and immediately regretted it. He was supposed to be here for moral support and yet he was the one about to come apart.

"It's definitely something to watch, but its not something to get alarmed about at this point," Dr. Bader replied. "It's more common in first time mothers and usually appears in the last trimester."

Haley sat there quietly, not sure what to say.

"Is there a cure?" Nathan asked.

"Delivery of the baby is the only 'cure' at this point. That's why I'm going to monitor everything from this point on. I am scheduling weekly exams which we were going to do anyway, the closer you get to delivery," Dr. Bader explained.

Dr. Bader looked at Haley's frightened expression. "I won't lie to you. This can become serious. All that I ask is that you please trust me on this. We will keep the baby in the womb to mature as long as possible, but the minute I begin to feel uneasy about it, we'll deliver early if necessary."

Nathan shut his eyes. The small scare he'd had the week before didn't even register in comparison to what he was feeling now.

Haley thanked Dr. Bader and the two left with barely a word from Nathan.

Nathan remained silent and calm through most of the ride home, dropping Haley off with the promise to come over and eat dinner with her that evening.

Once he had seen that Haley was safely inside her apartment, Nathan headed toward the Scott house, fiercely trying to wipe away the tears that were rapidly falling.


	15. Chapter 15

~~~That evening~~~

Haley went to answer the knock at the door. She opened it to find Nathan armed with a pizza box and a huge covered salad.

"I come bearing gifts," Nathan smiled.

Haley returned the smile and walked in with Nathan closely following.

The two sat down on the couch and Nathan set the pizza box and salad on the table.

"So, does Brooke actually live here too?" he asked. "I haven't seen her actually stay here a single night that I've been here."

"Barely," Haley said. "She calls to check on me a lot but she's been in New York more and more recently with promotion for the clothing line. So, most of the time, it's me and pumpkin here," Haley patted her round tummy.

"There was something I wanted to talk to you about, actually," Nathan said, jumping up to get plates out of the kitchen cupboard.

"....I'm thinking about buying a house here in Tree Hill....ya know, to have instead of the apartment, since most of my time is spent here in the off season anyway," Nathan said.

"Yeah, that makes sense," Haley replied.

"I want to buy a house and I want you and the baby to live there," Nathan said.

Haley looked at him, "Nathan, I couldn't..."

"Why not? Let's face it - there would be so much more room for your things and the baby could have a nice room. It would be perfect."

Haley sat there and Nathan could tell she was deep in thought.

"...and I know what this probably seems to imply, but I can assure you it does not," Nathan said. "There are no expectations from me, in terms of our relationship."

"That's not what I was thinking," Haley said.

"Oh," Nathan commented, not sure what was going on in her head.

"I guess, I just want to talk about what the doctor discussed with us earlier," Haley said.

Nathan looked down. He hadn't wanted to bring it up, for two reasons. He hadn't wanted to upset Haley and he was worried that he may lose his composure in front of her, a prospect that terrified him.

He wanted to appear as a constant force of strength to her. He didn't want to show her how much all of this truly scared him.

"I think, just like Dr. Bader said, that its only something to keep an eye on...you and the baby....you'll be fine...both of you," Nathan said.

Haley nodded, "its just frightening though, ya know? I mean, I have tried and tried to do everything exactly right in this pregnancy. I won't even drink caffeine!"

"--Haley, there's nothing you've done to cause this...it just happened," Nathan said quickly. The last thing he wanted was for her to even consider that this was her fault.

"I guess I'm tired of things 'just happening."

"What does that mean?" Nathan asked.

"I just....I am just so tired and confused..." Haley said.

"No, Haley, what are you talking about?" Nathan asked.

"Nathan -- what's really going to happen after this baby is born....the thought of how things are going to be...its the unknown and its scares me."

"I know its scary...but you know I'm here for you," Nathan replied gently.

"--you'll be here...but there will be times that you won't be here....I'll need you and you won't be here..." Haley said.

"Haley- we can work it out, I love you," Nathan said.

"Can we really work all of this out though? Will you see the baby every few weeks when you're not playing?"

"Haley, I haven't thought all of that through yet--" Nathan said.

"Well those are important things to think through before we decide to get back into something....Nathan, its not going to just be about us anymore...everything that we do or don't do is going to affect a whole other person now," Haley said.

"I know that," Nathan said quietly.

Haley had always been the realist in the relationship but Nathan knew that as parents, they would both have to share that part.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As usual, time flew and soon it was time for Lydia to arrive from Atlanta.

Nathan picked her up from the airport.

"How's my girl?" Lydia asked during the drive to Haley's.

"She's doing well," Nathan replied. He knew that Haley wanted to discuss her condition with her mother in person.

"I'm very proud of you," Lydia spoke up at that moment. "You're proving to be exactly who I had thought you were, when you were dating Haley....you're what I had hoped for her," she spoke.

Nathan smiled, "That's a nice thing to say, thank you."

"I know she's proud of you too," Lydia said. "She talks about you non-stop....when you're not around, she talks about how much she misses you."

Nathan continued to drive, feeling better by the second.

"She loves you, Nathan...she's just very scared right now...and I think she's scared at the thought of being dependent on someone. She's always been so independent....much moreso than myself."

"I know that she's scared...but I want to take care of her, Lydia. I want to be with her," Nathan said.

"I know you do, honey," Lydia said. "She wants to be with you too, just give her some time."

~~~~~~~~~

Two weeks later

The Sonics season was off to a good start - they were 3 - 0. Nathan was one of the top scorers, averaging between 25-30 points a game.

"We can get you serious money next season," his agent relayed to him.

"I thought I was getting serious money this season," Nathan laughed. He'd been getting paid more money in his five seasons with the Sonics than he could have ever imagined. If he wanted to, he could retire at the end of his contract and live on the money he made from playing for the Sonics for the rest of his life.

"Alright, this is what we need to do," Dr. Bader said matter-of-factly to Nathan and Haley at one of their weekly visits.

"Haley, you are about a few weeks from your due date, but I don't like the blood pressure rise and I think we need to deliver this baby as soon as possible."

Haley began to cry softly.

"I'm so sorry. I don't mean to frighten you. I'm keeping my word that the minute I began to feel uneasy about this, we would do an early delivery. We've closely monitored everything up to this point," Dr. Bader said gently.

Nathan put his arm around Haley's shoulder, trying as hard as he could to remain calm, "So, what do we do now?"

"I'm scheduling an emergency c-section for tonight," Dr. Bader.

"Tonight?!" Nathan exclaimed in surprise, his fears multiplying.

"Yes, the sooner this baby is delivered, the better for everyone," Dr. Bader said.

In a whirl of activity, Nathan and Haley headed to the hospital. He had called Lucas in a panic to let him know what was going on and Lucas properly panicked and said that he would alert the family and catch the first flight out of New York.

Soonafter, Haley was being admitted and Nathan was making sure to be there for her while feeling completely helpless at the same time.

A nurse gave a pair of scrubs to Nathan. He looked at her questioningly. "I can still be there for the birth?"

"Yes, of course. You're the father."

Nathan nodded and ran to find the nearest place to change clothes.

Everything happened so quickly after that, Nathan had no sense of time. Nathan was in the delivery room suddenly, holding Haley's hand as the anesthesiologist gave her an epidural.

The entire procedure had Nathan completely fascinated. He sat by Haley's side, holding her hand and watched in wonderment as the doctors worked and suddenly, there he was.

"Congratulations, you have a baby boy," the nurse held up the tiny crying infant.

Suddenly, looking at this beautiful tiny being of his own creation became too much for Nathan and he was completely overcome with emotion. He laid his head on Haley's shoulder and sobbed as she looked in amazement at the little boy who had his father's eyes.

The baby was quickly whisked away and soon they were in the recovery room.

"I love you, Nathan," Haley looked up at him from the hospital bed and wiped one of the tears from his cheek. Nathan smiled silently and squeezed her hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing it.

Soon, Haley was back in a regular hospital room with a large group awaiting her.

Lucas had called everyone and everyone was there.

"He's underweight due to being delivered prematurely, so they're keeping him here to be monitored," Nathan told Lucas.

He hadn't known of a day in which he'd felt such different extreme emotions. He'd literally gone from extreme stress to extreme joy to extreme stress again.

Their son's recovery would take time- he would need time to grow. In his heart, Nathan knew he would be alright. He had to be.


	16. Chapter 16

Three Years Later

"Okay, now, you know what to do," Nathan whispered carefully handing him the present.

The little boy nodded, bounded into the room and jumped on the bed. "Hi momma!" he said happily, settling down onto the bed as Haley was turning over.

"Hey Jamie, sweetie, what are you doing up so early?" Haley asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

Nathan stood quietly in the doorway, surveying the scene.

"We have a pwesent for you!" Jamie almost shouted with excitement.

Haley sat up and grinned at her son's enthusiasm. "Ooh!! This is for me?" she took the box and gently shook it.

"It's for the....annivewsawy," Jamie said, carefully trying to pronounce the word that he and Nathan had practiced. Jamie hadn't yet gotten his "r" pronounciations but he was determined.

Nathan stifled a laugh and beamed with the look of a proud father. Jamie was now a precocious three year old who had a wit and intelligence that nearly shocked Nathan and Haley.

Haley sensed him in the doorway and turned to look at him.

"Good morning," he said softly with a smile.

She grinned at him, "Good morning."

Haley began unwrapping the box and pulling out the tissue paper.

"Ohh," Haley said, opening the jewelry case to discover a gold locket. She opened the locket to find a family photo of Nathan, herself and Jamie.

"This is gorgeous!" Haley cried.

Jamie beamed, "she likes it!!" he shrieked to his father who walked in to the room.

"Yeah she does!" Nathan grinned.

He sat down on the bed beside where Haley was laying and Jamie settled onto his lap.

"Happy Three Year Anniversary sweetheart," he smiled at her.

"Happy Anniversary," she replied with a smile.

"Happy Annivewsawy!" Jamie called out again causing the both of them to laugh.

Nathan hadn't had to be away from home much at all. Despite, the multi-year, multi-million dollar contract the Sonics offered him, he had made a move that surprised everyone - an opportunity that only fate could provide. He had taken the offer to join the Charlotte Bobcats where he could play basketball and still be close to his family without uprooting them.

Jamie was fascinated and absolutely loved basketball. Going to watch Nathan practice was a giant exciting field trip for him and he loved every minute of proudly walking around basketball bigwigs holding his daddy's hand as he introduced him.

Nathan had managed to prove to Haley that things would work out and the two had married when Jamie was a few months old.

Maybe in some ways, Nathan had had to make sacrifices in his career....but when he looked at the rewards he had in Haley and in Jamie, it never even made a difference to him for a single second. He was where he wanted to be. Always and forever.

THE END


End file.
